Tranquil
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Collins watches Angel as he sleeps. This inspires him to try something artistic. Fluffy.


Sleeping beauty.

Those were the only two words suitable enough to describe Angel that morning. Collins had been up for the past twenty minutes…just lying there in awe.

Face clean from all traces of make up, Angel appeared so natural, youthful, and pure. His delicate features were relaxed and perfect looking. Angel was sleeping peacefully…Collins was glad. Just a few hours ago, Angel had awoken from a nightmare. The professor had cuddled and soothed him for nearly half an hour before he could drift off to sleep again. Collins was relieved that he seemed to be having sweet dreams now. In the back of his mind, he even wondered if Angel was dreaming of him.

Between adoring gazes and mushy thoughts, Angel's calm aura and gorgeous appearance had actually inspired Collins to try and draw his portrait. Angel was a work of art, after all. He _glowed_.

Unfortunately, Collins had never really been good with art…and his attempt at the 'portrait' proved that fact to him all over again. In fact, Collins had always specialized in stick figures and Etch-A-Sketch squiggles as a child. Oh, well….it was the thought behind it that mattered.

Ditching the drawing idea, Collins decided to try his hand at poetry instead. In between writing a few thoughts down, he glanced up at his slumbering lover. Feeling the overwhelming urge to touch Angel, he reached over and gently stroked his soft, smooth cheek.

Angel shifted, sighing lightly. His large, brown eyes fluttered open. Collins adored Angel's eyelashes for some reason. He noted how long and romantic looking they were…

"Hey, lover." Angel gave him a lazy smile. Then, he smothered a yawn behind his hand.

Collins leaned over, kissing him on the forehead. This caused Angel to giggle.

"Good morning, Angelcake. No bad dreams, I hope?"

Angel shook his head. "Nope….I actually got some beauty sleep last night. All thanks to you…"

Collins pulled back and paused, gazing into Angel's eyes. He ran a hand through Angel's dark curls.

"You sure did…"

"What's that, honey?" Angel arched a perfect eyebrow, looking curiously at the piece of paper resting on the mattress in front of Collins.

"It's a poem…I ain't finished with it yet…" Collins confessed, blushing a little.

"Awwww! Collins, I didn't know you could write poetry!" Angel reached for it, face bright with excitement. Collins quickly snatched it up before he could get to it, however.

"Woah! Wait a sec….I've only got four lines down…" He protested, laughing a little.

"But I wanna see what you've written so far…" Angel pouted playfully. "Pleeeease? I won't laugh or anything…"

"No, Angel. Not yet." Collins shook his head, determined to stand his ground.

"Thomas…am I gonna have to _wrestle_ you for it?" Angel joked.

"Nope…but maybe if you give me a little _inspiration sex_…" Collins winked at him. "It'll help me finish faster. I swear."

"We'll see in a few minutes." Angel giggled. "I'm still waking up…"

"You know, I kinda feel like Roger. Tryin' to find my 'one great song'…" Collins laughed. "I wonder if Mimi ever gives _Roger_ any inspiration sex??"

"You writers are so horny!" Angel rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. "So, anyway…do you have any plans for the day?"

"Not really. I'm gonna drop off some of our clothes at the laundromat later this afternoon. But other than that…" Collins shrugged. Then, he thought of something. His eyes widened…

"And tonight, we can have dinner…on the _roof_! There will be star gazing…and we can even play a game of drunken Frisbee afterwards. That's when I'll read my poem to you. I'll have it done by then, I promise."

"Sweetie, you're so romantic…and Frisbee sounds like _fun_! Let's hope I don't fall off the roof while playing…you know how wine can go straight to my head. But what's the occasion?" Angel leaned over, kissing Collins on the cheek.

"Nothing." Collins smirked at him. "I just love ya."

_Everyday_ with Angel felt special. Collins was blissful. He felt as though he was caught in a dream…a dream he never wanted to wake up from.

THE END

_A/N: Thanks to Tracy…the best beta reader in the __world__! And no, I'm not writing a sequel because my poetry sucks! LOL!_


End file.
